In the termite control industry, termite treatment of a dwelling is achieved by drilling holes into a concrete slab of the dwelling down to the underlying soil, injecting chemicals into the holes, plugging the holes and then re-concreting over the plugged holes. Australian Standard 3660.2 requires that chemical injection holes be drilled into concrete at 200 mm intervals. Accordingly, at a single treatment site there may be hundreds of holes which need to be sealed. At present a pest controller is required to kneel down and plug each hole manually. This is an extremely time-consuming and possibly injury-causing task.
Embodiments of the present invention seek to address the above long-standing difficulty, and in particular seek to provide a tool which plugs drilled holes quickly and with less effort than has been required previously.